Sharing Is Caring
by Tsukiaa
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was a very selfish person, especially when it came to his sister Karin. And it didn't help that Hitsugaya was always there. HitsuKarin


**Sharing Is Caring**

**--**

_Hitsugaya x Karin _

_-- _

Kurosaki Ichigo was a selfish man.

Anything that was_ his_ was _only_ his. He didn't care if they had their reasons, because it, or _they_, were still his.

Anyways, his property included the following:

Rukia, Zangetsu, his games, Rukia, his food, his room, Rukia, his books, his television, Rukia--

And, most especially, his sister Karin.

Yes, that's right. Everything before her are _very_ easy to protect, but, Karin?

Hardly.

Whoever got in his way was dead. Completely never-coming-back dead. But sadly-- there was only one person who survived his wrath.

Hitsugaya Toushirou.

God, he hated that kid.

--

"Ichigo, I'm going out!" Karin shouted as she sped to the door, grabbing her red cap from the couch and waving at him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Out? Where-- out?"

Yes, he was over-protective, he knew for a fact. But he wasn't _always_ this protective. It was just, ever since Jinta had swept away his other (innocent) sister Yuzu, Ichigo did _not_ want to lose his other (troublemaking) sister.

She paused, a step before leaving the house, and glared at him. "I'm just gonna go play soccer, Ichi-nii. No need to get so crazy." She pointed out. "I'm _not_ hollow hunting again."

"Oh." He breathed a small sigh of relief. Just soccer. He was glad Karin was a bit of a tomboy-- it made his job much easier. "Well, okay. See you."

She grinned before leaving again.

"Toushirou's gonna get his ass kicked today!"

His eyebrow cocked up. Toushirou? Hitsugaya tenth-captain-shorty-who-doesn't-give-a-damn Toushirou? Couldn't be.

"Karin, wa-" Oh, it was too late. She had already sped off.

He blinked.

So, Hitsugaya, huh?

No.

No.

No.

No?

Ichigo was now currently irked to the point of no return. Hitsugaya was a menace in his eyes. (Well, at least, _now_ he was.)

He could seriously hurt Karin.

Or leave her to the hollows.

Or push her off a cliff.

Or-

He decided to follow her. Just in case.

--

Quietly but surely, he caught up with his sister. She had gone to the soccer field, and was now kicking the ball around to her other unnamed friends.

Yes, there were boys, but he knew they would never have a chance at his sister. Ever. And, better yet--

None of them were Hitsugaya. Not a speck of white hair in sight.

Ichigo breathed a small sigh of relief, sitting a couple hundred feet away from them.

Behind a tree.

But it didn't last for long.

He watched Karin's solemn, serious face turn into a gleeful, euphoric one as he turned to see what she was smiling at.

Ichigo growled.

_He_ was here. Damn.

"I knew you'd come." He heard her say. _Oh, great. She knew he'd come._

He turned to face Hitsugaya, who was smirking back at her, running a hand through his snow-white hair.

"Whatever." Hitsugaya replied casually. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Show-off. He sat behind the tree quietly, spying on his sister without remorse.

--

The soccer practice that day gave him lots of laughs. I mean, watching the badass Hitsugaya almost-tripping just for a chance to kick the ball? _Priceless_.

"Kick the ball _higher_!" She yelled so loud, even Ichigo winced. Wow, his sister was a menace. Perfect. _She doesn't need that much protection_, he mused.

Ichigo snickered when he saw Hitsugaya twitch.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood." He growled annoyed. Ichigo wondered if it had anything to do with the group conversation with Yamamoto earlier. He remembered that it had something to do with the Fifth Division's vice captain, but he wasn't so sure. Or, maybe he just didn't really care.

Once more, Hitsugaya kicked the ball and aimed it at the goal, but missed by an inch.

Sigh.

Now, Ichigo decided he was bored. Watching Hitsugaya miss the goal every time was just getting repetitive.

"I'm gonna get dinner." He thought to himself. He stood and dusted away imaginary dirt from his pants. "Karin needs no protection from _him_."

He laughed his way home.

--

Ichigo didn't _plan_ on going to the soccer field-- he just happened to pass by there. He was pretty surprised too, as he saw Hitsugaya still standing in the middle of the field in the middle of the night. Playing soccer.

"Stupid ball!" Hitsugaya barked. "Why can't you listen to me?!"

He took a bite of the onigiri he took along with him. "Hm. Interesting."

He quickly hid behind his tree as Matsumoto ran up to the short kid. Thankfully, she hadn't seen him, otherwise, he would've been suspected of stalking.

"Taichou, isn't it time to leave?" He heard Matsumoto complain. "You've been here for _so_ long, and I'm _so_ bored..." She whined.

He kind of felt bad for the boy, for having such an annoying (in his point of view) vice captain.

Hitsugaya glared at the woman, tearing his eyes from the black and white ball. "No. Just let me finish this. I've," he panted. "I've got to practice."

Ichigo decided not to watch the boy anymore. He really did need his practice. Sucker.

--

The next few days during dinner time, anything Karin talked about was related to the short captain.

"-- and then, he was all like _boom_!" she tried to explain in her own, Karin-y way. "It was like, wow. I couldn't believe he shot the ball into the goal like that. And he barely practices!"

Ichigo snorted loudly.

"Oh really?" He sarcastically asked.

"Really. It's so awesome."

He just shook his head.

"_Anyways_, I'm going!" Karin suddenly yelled, after taking a small glance at the clock. She carelessly dropped her chopsticks and ran towards the exit.

Ichigo ran to the door before her, arms and legs spread wide in an attempt to block her way.

"Wait!"

"What?" She eyed him suspiciously, slowly slipping on her rubber shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Practice... ? Where else?"

"Why?"

"... because we have game tomorrow, and we need all the practice we can get."

"When?"

"Obviously now, which is _why_ I'm leaving, Ichi-_nii_." A hint of annoyance tainted her voice as she walked around him.

"With who?"

Karin took a step forward, and turned the knob of the door. "Ichi-nii, I'm tired of your questions. No more who-what-when-where-why's. I'm_going_ to practice, and you can't stop me."

"Stop!"

She turned to stare at him incredulously. "I just said-"

"Stop!"

Karin sighed loudly. She took a step back. "Well, alright then, Ichi-nii." She dropped her hands down.

Ichigo smiled proudly. He had stopped his sister from leaving the house. He breathed in a small sigh of relief. She had listened to him.

Or, at least he thought she did.

"See ya!" She exclaimed quickly, kicking him squarely on the shin and running off into the darkness.

Ichigo fell to the ground, clutching his shin, and decided not to take anymore breaths of relief. They just never work.

"Rebellious teenagers."

His father piped in. "That's the spirit, Karin!"

Stupid father.

--

He paced back and forth-

Back and forth-

Back and forth-

-- just waiting for his sister to come home from practice. He slid the curtains out of the way and peered out of the window. Still no sign of her. Damn, it was already midnight.

Thoughts poured into his immature mind.

She could have been attacked by hollows.

Captured by arrancars.

Drugged.

Kidnapped.

Forced into falling off a cliff.

Damn her for being so rebellious. She could just stay home, and really-- he could make her happy. Kind of.

Well, after hollow hunting,

(_one hour_)

Rukia time-spending,

(_three hours_)

Video-gaming,

(_three hours_)

Eating,

(_two hours_)

Sleeping,

(_seven hours_)

School,

(Well, actually, school and sleeping are in the same category, but whatever._seven hours_.)

He figured he approximately had one hour to spend with her. At... about... 7am in the morning, on weekdays. On weekends it would vary.

That's all the time he needed, right?

Well, that's what he thought.

"Shh! Quiet." He heard someone whisper. "_He'll_ hear."

He assumed he was _he_.

He heard another voice. "It's okay. Just sneak inside and you'll be fine."

"But he'll kill me," the first voice breathed. "just watch!" Ichigo twitched. It was Karin! And with the shorty, no doubt.

The voice was correct. He was going to destroy him.

Running to the back door, with a _swoosh_, he swung it open. "Aha! Karin I've caught you with the slimy bastard-"

"Ichi-nii!" The voice was recognizably louder, and it was most definitely not Karin. "I- I- I-"

His mouth gaped open. "Yuzu?" He shook his head in utter disbelief and shock. "Jinta?! What the hell?" Yuzu, of all people?

"I- I can explain," Yuzu started carefully, "You see I-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Bewildered and in shock, Ichigo dizzily walked up and opened it slowly.

It was Karin.

"Sorry I'm late. Practice was extended." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "... and I forgot my keys."

Ichigo almost fainted.

--

After Jinta and Yuzu's explanation of their midnight rendezvous-- they just wanted to catch the midnight premier of some adventure flick called Henry Gardener and the Wizard's Rock-- Ichigo had his eyes set back on his _single_ sister.

"Ichi-nii," Karin started, "do you want me to kick you in the shin again?"

He shook his head. "Hell, you know I'm only doing this for your own good, y'know?" He took a step nearer to her. "It's _for your own good_."

She gawked at him, her hands rested on her hips. "For my own good? You know I can take you down. I can take a hollow down for kami's sake! I. don't. need. your. concern." She gritted her teeth in pure annoyance. "And, it's just a soccer game."

"_Is_ it just a soccer game?" He mocked, stepping even closer to her. "I'm taking no chances."

"Ichi-_nii_!"

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice behind them piped up. "Brotherly love?" Hitsugaya retorted sarcastically.

Karin cocked her head at Ichigo. "Overprotective brother, meet Shorty. Shorty, vice versa."

Shorty nodded his head. "Eh." He went on, completely ignoring the fact that Ichigo was there, as well as the fact that Karin had called him short _again_. "Anyways, we're going to kick those kids' asses, right?"

"Yeah, let's go?"

Overprotective brother piped in. "Let me give you the rul- hey!"

Too late. Troublesome sister had run off with Shorty. This was going to be a long day.

--

The game begun, and all was well. Karin, Shorty, and their team were kicking the other team's asses, literally, and were beating them 3 to nothing.

And it was almost over. Ichigo was glad, because

"Sh- shoot the ball- oh! No-- you bastards! Turn- Karin- turn- Karin!"

Oh, the horror, watching your sister fall to the ground in pain. Ichigo watched, eyes wide, as she winced and clutched her knee in pain, similar to when Ichigo clutched his shin in pain, but this time, it was worse.

It was bleeding, and he did _not_ want to see his sister Karin in bleeding pain. And the worst part of it all-- all the other team did was stand, point, and snicker.

He stood up from his seat on the steel bleachers and clenched his fists tightly. "You're all going to-"

He was about to run up to those kids and teach them a lesson.

Punch their life out.

Then, when they were dead, kick their asses in Rukongai.

They were going to seriously regret hurting Kurosaki Ichigo's sister.

But too bad he wasn't the one who got their first. Someone else did.

He watched in awe as Hitsugaya came to the heroic rescue. "You bastards will pay for that." Was all the short kid could muster, but that was all he really _needed_ to say.

After a few minutes, the boys from the opposite team were on the dirt ground, begging for mercy and forgiveness.

He watched in even greater awe as the usually-cold Hitsugaya walked up to his sister and pulled her up, WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE, asking if she was alright.

She was okay.

_Just_ okay enough to kick the other team's asses again.

Seeing that, Ichigo began.

--

So, after few weeks passed by, Ichigo realized something.

He was _still_ selfish man.

Anything that was_ his_ was _only_ his. He didn't care if they had their reasons, because it, or _they_, were still his.

But, thinking about it, Karin and all...

It wouldn't be _that_ bad to share.

That was until--

"I want permission to date your sister."

_Sharing is caring, Kurosaki._

**END**.

--

Ahahaha. Hitsugaya Karin. Anyways, I've always thought that Ichigo would be a over protective-type brother, don't you think so too? I hope you enjoy. I haven't written for awhile, but I'll try to more often. School sucks, you know?

Btw, the last sentence is an acronym for sick, if you don't know.


End file.
